Jayhaf
Jonathan Hafner '''(simply known as '''Jayhaf) is the deuteragonist of the feature film, ''Alien Espionage. ''He's the partner and lifelong best friend of Jalen and Lily's love interest and eventual boyfriend. When the galaxy is threatened by an alien, Jayhaf and Jalen become AE agents in order to save the planet from destruction. Background Jonathan was born and has lived in Miami with his family. He was given the name "Jayhaf" by his classmates in elementary school. He decided to be called that by his closest friends. Also, he began to participate in so many sports such as baseball, basketball, football, swimming and every other kind of sport, he wanted to try. On his first year of high school, Jayhaf became partners with Jalen on his basketball team. The partnership eventually blossomed into a lifelong friendship. Sometime during his sophomore year, he fell in love with a young girl named Caroline who is the daughter of a widowed general and needs assistance with battling an army of Martians. Jayhaf then promised to train everyday in order to protect the general. Development Jayhaf was one of the classmates who agreed to be in the story that the storywriter was writing. He was immediately written to be Jalen's partner and best friend. Personality Jayhaf is shown to be the polar opposite of Jalen's stoic and rather adventurous personality. He is shown to be laid-back, easy-going and somewhat worrisome when it comes to taking dangerous risks at the boundaries of life and death. Despite his worries, he is very brave and is always there to help whomever in need of saving. There were times throughout the film where Jalen had to convince Jayhaf to join him on the adventure. His adventurous and daring side was revealed in the middle of the film when he had to help Jalen with avenging the death of his brother's friends and when the entire planet Earth and the galaxy was in a high state of peril. Jayhaf's relationship with Caroline was shown to be strained as she firmly reminded him to keep training and when to come to her father's aid. When he failed to rescue Caroline's father since he was on the verge of finding the alien, Jayhaf expressed his remorse over his failure right after Caroline betrayed him and left him and Jalen to rot in a jail cell. Jayhaf's reasons for rejecting Caroline's reminder was out of protection and Caroline's reasons for betraying Jayhaf was out of intense anger, extreme sadness and selfishness. Luckily, for Jayhaf, he was able to get over his guilt by starting a romantic relationship with Lily. After getting his job back as an AE agent, Jayhaf fully accepted his position as the protector of the galaxy while maintaining a closer bond with his teammates. Physical appearance Jayhaf is tall and slender young man with an athletic build. His casual outfit is a green shirt with blue jeans and grey sneakers. His AE agent outfit is a a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and black dress shoes. And finally, his battle suit is a black sleeveless shirt and pants. Powers and abilities * '''Athletic strength: '''From all of the sports and training, he has done in and out of school has given Jayhaf, a strong and muscular appearance. * '''High Intelligence: '''Aside from his love for sports, Jayhaf is shown to be highly intelligent as he was a straight A student in all of his core classes, especially science. * '''Martial Art skills: '''One of Jayhaf's after school programs was karate and as he got older, he took more advanced karate classes. * '''Marksmanship: '''Along with his friends who haven't had an experience with a weapon, he is shown to have an excellent marksmanship. Appearances Alien Espionage One month ago, Jayhaf and Jalen visit Marco's school as his ELA was on a real-life hero. Along with Jalen, he narrates the story. Jayhaf is first seen in the school's gym working out until he's encountered by Jalen, who seeks out a job application from the AE agency. Although, he is reluctant, Jayhaf promised to help Jalen with finding a job. As Jalen left, Caroline walked in and tried to get his attention as he returned to training and listening to his music. She firmly reminds to train again tonight as the Martians are going to fight her father in a few days. Meanwhile, an alien illegally crash lands on Earth, kills a human and takes on the form in order to walk around Florida, undetected. The next morning while preparing for his swim meet, Jayhaf tells Jalen that he failed to get a job application from the AE agency as they were not hiring. Afraid that his future is in jeopardy, Jayhaf quickly reassures Jalen and promises that everything will be alright. Later at lunch, Jayhaf and Jalen are visited by Marco, who says that his boss, Jim needs two agents on the job for an emergency meeting. Someone has turned the Florida's water supply into acidic slime by using a chemical. Jayhaf and Jalen are given tuxedos embedded with advanced tech and a spy car. They over to the Miami Dam and investigate. Jalen discovers that the slime is acidic. Suddenly, the pressure of the dam is increased causing the wall to break and the slime flows rapidly to the entrance of the forest. Jalen and Jayhaf get into the spy car that transforms into the plane and flies to the entrance of the forest while avoiding the sprouts of slime. At the entrance, Jalen and Jayhaf release a bomb pellet that turns the slime into hardened powder. The agents are cheered for their heroism. In order to celebrate their victory, the gang goes over to Florida Freedom and Jayhaf invites Caroline. During the date, while Jayhaf was talking to Jalen, Lily falls in love with Jayhaf only for Caroline to express her bitter jealousy over Lily's beauty and love of Jayhaf. Afterwards, everybody heads home while Jayhaf has to train again since the Martians are coming to planet Earth, tomorrow night. The next morning, Jalen calls Jayhaf when he gets a note from Marco saying that he went to the AE agency about an emergency. Two alien ambassadors were fatally shot down by a poison dart last night. They are shown to be close friends of Marco and they share one final moment together as friends before the succumbed to their internal injuries and died, devastating Marco. Feeling sorry for Marco, Jalen decides to go after the alien despite Jim's objections. The girls agree to help but have to stop once they get the location. Once again, Jayhaf is reluctant to go after the murderer but he feels sympathy when he sees Marco in an empty room, crying and mourning the death of his friends. They sneak into the agency, take the tuxedos and the drive the spy car over to the murderer's hideout which is the GILT night club. While driving to the night club, Caroline calls Jayhaf to tell him to come over to her house to fight the Martians but had to decline, leaving Caroline dumbfounded and angry at Jayhaf. At the night club, the agents infiltrate the club and discover that Shanye was working with the alien. After hearing the plan, a fight between the agents and the thugs break. During the fight, Rondellus and Gordon, palace guards from Rattus join the fight. While fighting them, two glowing light bulbs fall out of Gordon's pocket and the agents use it to generate a powerful bomb with power from the spy car. Once they threw the switch, the bomb destroyed the night club and killed everyone, not before Jayhaf, Jalen, Rondellus and Gordon make an escape. On the top of a mountain, Rondellus and Gordon introduce themselves and tell them Poison's origins. He was once the dignified general of the Rattus Army but turned insanely evil when his planet and people were betrayed by a group of human explorers. The agents decide to stay in the guards' spaceship for tonight. Meanwhile, the Martians invade Caroline's house and her father is unable to fight them off and is killed by them, leaving Caroline orphaned and devastated. She is then hired by Shanye who promises Caroline, that he'll help her exact revenge on Jayhaf. The next morning, Jalen and Jayhaf are taken back to the AE agency by Colonel Drake where the agents are scolded and punished by angry Jim. Although the threat is supposedly terminated, he fires Jalen and Jayhaf. Marco, Karina and Lily selflessly give their jobs after being touched by their reasons to break the rules. In a couple of hours, Jayhaf received a call from Caroline saying that she spotted the alien. He contacts Jalen and they fly off in her deceased father's spaceship to a barren planet that has a room of empty cells inside. Jayhaf questions Caroline but having lost all patience with Jayhaf, she pushes him and Jalen into the cell and locks them. She betrays Jayhaf and finally expresses her bitterness towards him as he and her neglectful brothers refused to help her with protecting her father, especially after her mother died. Jayhaf tries to reconcile with Caroline but says that she only pretended to love him and it worked perfectly. She then leaves the barren planet, leaving Jayhaf hurt and sad. In the cell, Jalen comforts Jayhaf as he worries what he'll do for love. Jalen reminds him that Lily had a crush on him, much to Jayhaf's surprise. Luckily for the agents, Marco enters the jail cells, free his friends and flies back to Earth to tell them, Poison's planet to eradicate the galaxy. They are given new battle suits and telepathy guns to cure the mentally disturbed Rattus Army. Back at the Florida Planetarium, Jayhaf shows up with his fellow athletes who are going to assist him with fighting Poison and his army. The final battle comes between Jayhaf and a vengeful Caroline. Just as Caroline had Jayhaf down and is about to kill him, Lily saves Jayhaf and defeats Caroline. With Shanye and Caroline defeated, and the Rattus Army reformed, the battle comes between the agents and Poison. Just as Poison is about to kill the agents with his venomous teeth, a gigantic ball of electricity from the Rattus Army's minds savagely damages his mind, giving the pair, the chance to disintegrate Poison for his murderous crimes. Jayhaf, Jalen, Marco, Karina and Lily are reinstated as AE agent. Back in the classroom, Marco concludes his report and then the gang heads to the Bahamas in the new spy car with Jayhaf and Lily embracing their new relationship. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Athletes Category:Lovers Category:Spies Category:American characters Category:Students Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Agents Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Alien Espionage agents Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Wooten characters